Wonderful Tea
by jade the hatless
Summary: Light can't sleep and L is unhappy with his usually wonderful tea. LxLIGHT.Shortfic.


AN: Just another DN drabble for your (and my) enjoyment.

Disclaimer: I do not own the manga Death Note or Death Note characters.

WARNING: LxLIGHT

* * *

It was midnight in Kanto.

There was never any silence in the city, something was always happening and the hustle and bussle would continue into the early hours of the morning.

Light was always fond of the city sounds. As Kira, it was only right that he liked the first city he would cleanse. Even before the Death Note though, he was always amused with the behavior of irrational people.

Perhaps the only time he would close his sound proof windows was when it was time for bed. Sleep was important and Light would not allow anything to disturb his sleep. He always followed this rule and a shinigami could write his name down before he broke it. Not that he would ever tell Ryuk that, that would be foolish. Foolish indeed, becuase he would have had a hundred heart attacks by now if he did.

This brings us back to midnight time in Kanto, where a young man lay handcuffed on his bed to the world's greatest insomniac.

Ryuzaki, the sugar addict and insufferable detective, couldn't understand why Light was angry. The older man was completely content with his cup of tea.

"Is it not enough for Light to be in bed to sleep?" Ryuzaki gave him that "I'm so innocent and confused look".

Light, glare stronger than ever, could only roll his eyes and cover himself with the bed sheets. It seems Ryuzaki was playing with him. Light would just have to dissapoint him by falling asleep even with a distraction.

-SIP-

Ryuzaki, loved the brand of tea he was drinking and loved sipping it. With a cup of sugar added it was the perfect remedy for stiff joints. Not that it helped when Light was involved.

That thought put a smile on his face and it only widened when he saw Light's childish behavior. Light could be such a drama queen sometimes. Many people saw it as a sign of maturity because Light hid it so well, but Ryuzaki knew.

-SIP-

Light clenched the bed cover and grinded his teeth. If anything could set him off, it was sipping. It was rude and annoying. Only Ryuzaki could commit such an atrocity even though he knew he hated noise during sleepy time!

What did he want from Light anyway? Light quickly threw out the question. It made him think of what he really didn't want to think about. The man he was hancuffed to thought he was a cold blooded mass murderer for god's sake.

Tossing and turning didn't help Light go to sleep either. He hoped it would make Ryuzaki spill his tea, but he had no such luck. The man had very good balance. That was the reason why he could sit the way he did on chairs and how he was once able to reach across the table and wipe the crumbs of bagle that was on Light's face.

Light fell still. Maybe he would just close his eyes and count apples. Yes, Light would count how many apples were in a row on his imaginary desk.

-SIP-

"DAMMIT, RYUZAKI!"

Light stumbled out of the bed and turned to face the other man. He had tried to be calm, but he just wished he would stop sipping. Then again, he wished Ryuzaki would do other things but he never did them.

They stared at each other for a while and L was the first to break the angry silence.

"You know, Light, such obsession over a silly habit is not healthy."

"You should know, you're the poster child for obsession over silly habits!"

Light was going crazy. He wanted to sleep already and dream about an event that could never happen. A red tone came over his face because that was not the best topic. Light was completely out in the open and there was nothing that could fix what was happening, except maybe a cold shower.

Ryuzaki stared down at his tea so he wouldn't embarrass the young man. He was perhaps the worse of the two but the wonderful tea did nothing for his current predicament as stated before. So he did something that was sure to ease the tension.

"Would you like some of this tea?"

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing. 

-jade the hatless


End file.
